SUNY Stony Brook
State University New York, Stony Brook 1967 1/14/1967 Four Tops - Gym 2/18/1967 Jefferson Airplane, Daily Flash – Gym 2/22/1967 Tom Rush – H Lobby 3/4/1967 Ian & Sylvia, Tom Paxton 4/8/1967 Thelonius Monk, Yaki Byard Trio, Thad Jones - Mel Lewis Band 6/3/1967 Grateful Dead 9/23/1967 Doors, Tim Buckley – Gym 10/7/1967 Chambers Brothers 10/20/1967 Phil Ochs, Holy Modal Rounders, Steve Noonan & Soft White Underbelly (2 shows) - Gym 10/21/1967 James Cotton Blues Band - Gym 10/22/1967 Doc Watson – Women’s Gym 11/5/1967 Jefferson Airplane, Kaleidoscope (2 shows) - Gym 11/17/1967 Ravi Shankar 12/2/1967 Charles Lloyd, Olatunji - Gym 1968 2/24/1968 Judy Collins, Jackson Browne 3/9/1968 Jimi Hendrix, Soft Machine - Gym 4/5/1968 Spencer Davis Group, (The Foundations cancelled due to Martin Luther King assassination) - Gym 4/17/1968 Vanilla Fudge, Vagrants (Cream cancelled) - Gym 5/3/1968 Janis Ian, Love – Gym 5/4/1968 Grateful Dead, Incredible String Band 9/21/1968 Orpheus, Children Of God – Outdoors in front of Earth & Space Science Bldg 9/28/1968 Smokey Robinson & The Miracles 10/4/1968 Sam & Dave 10/19/1968 Tim Hardin, Joni Mitchell – Gym 10/20/1968 “Spider” John Koerner – Women’s Gym 10/22/1968 Procol Harum, Moby Grape, The Churls - Gym 10/23/1968 Blood, Sweat & Tears, Ten Years After, Rhinoceros, Soft White Underbelly - Gym 11/16/1968 Big Brother & The Holding Company, Richie Havens, Rev. Gary Davis, John Hammond Trio 12/13/1968 Nina Simone, Youngbloods (2 shows) - Gym 1969 2/7/1969 Earth Opera – Tabler Cafeteria 2/8/1969 Arlo Guthrie, Flatt & Scruggs (2 shows) 2/16/1969 Jethro Tull, Mountain (Jeff Beck Group cancelled) - Gym 3/7/1969 Jeff Beck Group, Savoy Brown (very likely never happened) 3/8/1969 Blood, Sweat & Tears, Mountain, Beau Brummels - Gym 3/21/1969 Miles Davis, Dizzy Gillespe 3/21/1969 Ten Years After (moved to 4/19/69) 4/19/1969 Ten Years After, Taj Mahal (2 shows) - Gym 5/2/1969 Chuck Berry, James Cotton Blues Band, Slim Harpo (Carnival Concert) - Outdoors in front of Earth & Space Science Bldg 5/3/1969 Band, Soft White Underbelly (Carnival Concert) - Outdoors in front of Earth & Space Science Bldg 5/7/1969 Byrds (Graduation Dance) - Gym 7/22/1969 Jethro Tull 9/27/1969 Gordon Lightfoot, Turley Richards (2 shows) - Gym 10/18/1969 Who, The Flock 10/31/1969 Sha Na Na (Larry Coryell moved to November 8) - Gym 11/8/1969 Larry Coryell, Pacific, Gas & Electric (2 shows) - Gym 11/22/1969 Moody Blues, Blodwyn Pig (2 shows) - Gym 12/2/1969 The Band, Mother Earth (at Suffolk Community College) 12/5/1969 Joe Cocker & The Grease Band (2 shows) - Gym 1970 1/10/1970 Laura Nyro, Turley Richards 2/21/1970 Melanie, Jerry Jeff Walker (2 shows) - Gym 2/22/1970 Rennaisance – Union Main Ballroom 3/7/1970 John Mayall, Van Morrison (2 shows) 3/21/1970 James Taylor, Pig Iron (Love cancelled) - Gym 3/25/1970 Stone The Crows 4/5/1970 Quicksilver Messenger Service - Gym 4/11/1970 Pink Floyd - Gym 4/18/1970 Roland Kirk - Gym 4/26/1970 Julian “Cannonball” Adderley 4/28/1970 Chicago, Allman Brothers Band, Bobby Kosser (2 shows) 5/1/1970 Jefferson Airplane, Hot Tuna, Stalk Forest Group – Athletic Field 5/22/1970 Canned Heat 6/4/1970 Traffic, Mott The Hoople 7/3/1970 Ten Years After, MC5, Stalk Forest Group 7/9/1970 Allman Brothers Band 7/10/1970 Mountain, Allman Brothers Band, Glory River 7/24/1970 Grand Funk Railroad, Swallow, Bloodrock 8/8/1970 James Taylor, Van Morrison (cancelled) 8/14/1970 Jefferson Airplane, Crabby Appleton (cancelled) 8/15/1970 Santana, Miles Davis 8/16/1970 Santana, Miles Davis (moved to August 15) 10/4/1970 BB King, James Cotton Blues Band (2 shows) - Gym 10/18/1970 Doc Watson & Son - Gym 10/23/1970 Allman Brothers Band, Delaney, Bonnie & Friends (2 shows) - Gym 10/30/1970 Grateful Dead, New Riders of the Purple Sage (2 shows) - Gym 10/31/1970 Grateful Dead, New Riders of the Purple Sage (2 shows) - Gym 11/5/1970 Small Faces with Rod Stewart, Jonathon Edwards (2 shows) - Gym 11/7/1970 Poco (2 shows) - Gym 11/22/1970 Jethro Tull (fan recollection, but probably didn't happen) 11/23/1970 Hot Tuna (acoustic & electric) (2 shows) - Gym 11/24/1970 Traffic, Cat Stevens (2 shows) - Gym 12/5/1970 Leonard Cohen - Gym 12/12/1970 Miles Davis, Leon Thomas - Gym 1971 2/27/1971 Tom Rush, Cowboy (2 shows) - Gym 3/7/1971 Leon Russell, Freddie King (2 shows) - Gym 3/19/1971 Stalk Forest Group, Soft Decline 4/11/1971 Procol Harum, Seatrain (2 shows) - Gym 4/17/1971 Steve Miller Band, Don Cooper (2 shows) (cancelled) - Gym 4/25/1971 Jethro Tull, J. Geils Band (2nd show cancelled) - Gym 9/19/1971 Allman Brothers Band, Wet Willie (2 shows) 9/26/1971 Beach Boys, Boz Scaggs 10/2/1971 Shawn Phillips, David Pomeranz 10/9/1971 Youngbloods, Corbitt & Daniels (2 shows) - Gym 10/16/1971 Frank Zappa & the Mothers of Invention, Holy Modal Rounders (?? whether they actually appeared with Zappa, “Stony Brook Statesman” says YES they will and Zappa “experts” say NO they didn’t) (2 shows) – Gym 10/17/1971 Holy Modal Rounders (2:00 pm show) - Gym 10/31/1971 J. Geils Band - Gym 11/7/1971 Flying Burrito Brothers, Jonathon Edwards (2 shows) - Gym 11/14/1971 Pink Floyd - Gym 11/20/1971 Donny Hathaway - Gym 11/28/1971 Kinks, Yes (2 shows) - Gym 12/4/1971 Billy Preston (cancelled) 12/6/1971 Pentangle – Union Ballroom or Gym 12/11/1971 Byrds, Mahavishnu Orchestra, Blue Oyster Cult (2 shows) - Gym 12/12/1971 “Spider” John Koerner – Union Ballroom 1972 2/13/1972 Chuck Berry, James Cotton Blues Band (2 shows) 2/24/1972 Jackson Browne 2/27/1972 Louden Wainwright 3/7/1972 David Bromberg, Lindisfarne 3/11/1972 Dave Mason, Nils Lofgren & Grin 3/19/1972 Delaney & Bonnie, Billy Preston, Loggins & Messina 3/22/1972 Batdorf & Rodney 4/3/1972 Brownie McGhee & Sonny Terry – Union Theatre 4/7/1972 Hot Tuna (2 shows) 4/20/1972 New Riders of the Purple Sage, Commander Cody (2 shows) - Gym 10/4/1972 John Fahey 10/22/1972 Eric Anderson 10/30/1972 Quicksilver Messenger Service 11/4/1972 Malo, Mark-Almond Band 11/11/1972 Steve Miller Band, Buddy Guy & Jr. Wells (2 shows) 11/13/1972 Keith Jarrett 12/8/1972 Jonathon Edwards, Orphan - Gym 12/18/1972 Steeleye Span, Andy Kaufman – Union Auditorium 1973 1/14/1973 John Lee Hooker (2 shows) – Union Theatre 1/20/1973 Pharoah Sanders, Weather Report – Gym 1/21/1973 Martin Mull – Union Theatre 1/28/1973 Sandy Bull – Union Theatre 2/4/1973 Orleans (2 shows) – Union Theatre 2/14/1973 Tranquility, Half and Half (2 shows) – Union Theatre 2/25/1973 Jim Kweskin – Union Theatre 3/3/1973 Canned Heat, Phlorescent Eddie & Leach 3/14/1973 Doc Watson, The Arm Brothers (2 shows) – Union Theater 3/17/1973 New Riders of the Purple Sage 3/23/1973 Orleans – Union Theatre 3/24/1973 Orleans – Benedict Main Lounge 3/25/1973 Mance Lipscomb – Benedict Main Lounge 4/7/1973 Hot Tuna, Stoneground (2 shows) – Gym 4/8/1973 Curtis Mayfield, Persuasions (2 shows) – Gym 4/26/1973 Poco - Gym 4/8/1973 Leo Kottke, Andy Kaufman (2 shows) – Gym 9/9/1973 Tom Rush 9/12/1973 Steve Goodman (2 shows) – Union Theatre 9/20/1973 David Crosby, J.D. Souther – Gym 9/24/1973 Bonnie Raitt, Arthur “Big Boy” Crudup – Gym 9/30/1973 Bruce Springsteen 10/11/1973 Dave Mason, Jackson Browne – Gym 10/17/1973 Janis Ian – Union Theatre 10/20/1973 John Mayall – Gym 10/31/1973 Buzzy Linhart – Union Theatre 11/3/1973 Main Ingredient – Gym 11/7/1973 Michael Cooney – Union Theatre 11/8/1973 Melissa Manchester – Union Theatre